


Season of Cold

by voodoochild



Series: The Atheist's Christmas Carol [4]
Category: Nip/Tuck
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian escapes for Christmas, because Christmas is a time for family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Atheist's Christmas Carol series. Lyrics from the Vienna Teng song. Minor spoilers for "Joan Rivers", including the Carver arc. Consider yourself warned.

_It's the season of cold making warmth a divine intervention  
And you are safe here, you know_

Christmas isn't a family holiday, as far as Christian's concerned.

All it was ever good for when he was a kid was empty promises about toys he'd never get. Christmas was the remote-control truck that he wanted for years - the first thing he bought himself with the money Mr. Troy gave him for keeping his mouth shut. Christmas was lies from Mr. Troy about not fucking him if he was a good boy.

Christian got screwed whether he was good or bad, but it was only when Mr. Troy said he was "a good boy" that it hurt most - when he'd get the belt or the punches on top of the fucking.

So he gave up on being the good boy - that was Sean's job, with his perfect MCATs and perfect girlfriend and later, his perfect family. Sean invited him home every year for Christmas, and every year Christian made his excuses and blew off to Brazil or Cancun or some other tropical place for anonymous sex with anonymous people.

Men. Women. Didn't matter, as long as Christian got what he wanted.

And then came the Carver - fucking psychopath just had to fulfill Christian's Christmas-fucking quota. Sean found him in the shower, scrubbing the blood off - fuck the police, there was no fucking way he was taking a rape kit like some drunk sorority girl - and, after checking him out and calling the police, drove him home.

Sean's place was always home, no matter how far Christian tried to run.

You can't outrun family.


End file.
